A Original Nemi History
by SoffyDino
Summary: Demi Lovato junto a su hermano Logan se van a estudiar a Yale... hay ambos conocen a muchas personas... Nick Deluro junto a su hermano Joe Tambien asisten a esa escuela... & hay pasan cosas interesantes, por así decirlo
1. Hola Yale

Los personajes no son míos, ellos mismos son sus dueños

* * *

Capitulo 1: Hola Yale.

– Demi despierta – Dijo mientras movía suavemente a su hermana.

– ¿Qué?... ¿Que pasa Logan? – Dijo ella somnolienta

– Llegó la carta de Yale. –

– ¿Me aceptaron? – Dijo mientras se levantaba bruscamente.

– Pues… Tendrás que venir a descubrirlo tú misma –Dijo, sonriendole a su hermana

– Bien – Pone los ojos y se levanta de su cama

* * *

Demi, ya vestida y lavada, baja a buscar su carta. Logan ve a su hermana bajar las escaleras y sonríe para si mismo.

– Madre, Logan me dijo que llego la carta de Yale, ¿es cierto?

– Sí, cariño. – Sonriendo le entrega la carta a su hija.

Demi, nerviosa toma la carta y la comienza a leer.

_Estimada Demetria Lovato:_

_La Universidad de Yale tiene el agrado de anunciarle que usted a sido honorablemente aceptada en nuestra Institució._

_La esperamos aquí dentro de dos semanas._

_Recuerde traer todo lo que sea necesario para su estancia en el instituto._

_Atentamente._

_Alumnos y Profesores de la universidad de Yale._

Demi terminó de leer y comenzó a gritar abrazando a sus padres y luego a su hermano.

–A mi también me aceptaron, así que estaremos yendo juntos Demi– Dijo Logan sonriéndole a su hermana.

–Por fin podré cumplir mi sueño de estudiar Symbología –Dijo ensoñadoramente.

–Raro sueño pero, es cierto ya podrás estudiar tu extraña carrera. –Respondió juguetonamente, mientras sonreia

* * *

Es es la Familia Lovato es compuesta por los señores Robert y Julie Lovato y sus dos hijos, Demetria y Logan.

Dueños de una gran fortuna en Estados Unidos. Su familia tiene mucho poder, digamos que si no hubiera sido por su padre, Los hermanos Lovato, no hubieran podido entrar a Yale.

Demetria, la menor. Mas conocida como 'Demi' por su familia y amigos, es un poco caprichosa, pero tiene un buen corazón. A veces se le pasa la mano en las fiestas pero siempre tiene a Logan para cuidarla.

Logan, el mayor, es rebelde, _muy_ rebelde, pero sólo cuando quiere serlo. Tiende a ponerse celoso cuando los chicos se acercan a su hermanita, es muy protector, pero a la vez con las personas que quiere, suele ser cariñoso.

* * *

–¡Nick, llegaron las cartas! – Dijo Joseph.

– Dame la mía –Dijo Nicholas.

–Aquí tienes –Le entrega suavemente la carta a su hermano.

Nick empieza a leer su carta, un poco nervioso…

– ¿Y bien...? ¿Que dice? – Dijo Joseph ansioso.

– Me… ¡Me aceptaron! – Dijo Nick asombrado.

– ¡Nos aceptaron! – Dijo Joseph

– No lo puedo creer… Pensé que no nos aceptarían. –Dijo Nick, aún sin poder creerlo.

– Esto es increíble. – Exclamó Joe

– Lo sé, pero tendremos que lidear con todos esos ricachones –Dijo un apesadumbrado Nick, mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá de la sala.

– Tranquilo. Encajaremos, te lo aseguro– Dijo mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda a Nicholas.

* * *

Esta es la familia Derulo es compuesta por Nicholas y Joseph, los cuales son, mayormente, llamados sólo Nick y Joe.

Sus padres fallecieron cuando ellos eran muy jovénes, los dejaron a cargo de su abuelo quien tiene mucho dinero, pero no piensa darles ni un centavo, solo mantiene sus estudios.

Los hermanos trabajan para poder mantenerse bien, más que hermanos. Son los mejores amigos, ya que nacieron el mismo día, aunque no se parecen en absoluto.

Son buenos hermanos, pero tienen sus conflictos de vez en cuando.

* * *

Las dos semanas pasaron sumamente veloces. Las famitas Lovato y Derulo se estuvieron preparando mental y físicamente para su ingreso a Yale.

* * *

–Demi, despierta, ya llegamos –Fue lo primero que escucho Demi al llegar a la universidad. Su hermano la sacudía, pues ella se había quedado dormida en el auto mientras escuchaba música.

–Wow, es enorme –Dijo ella asombrada.

–Disculpe señorita Lovato, ¿la ayudo a bajar sus maletas? – Preguntó el chofer.

–Por favor. – Dijo ella sonriéndole.

El chofer sale del auto, para luego abrirles la puerta educadamente a los hermanos. La menor de los Lovato, sale del auto rápidamente. Sonríe al sentir la brisa de otoño en su rostro.

Logan sale del auto. Al ver lo feliz que estaba su hermana, no puede hacer más que esbozar una sonrisa.

– ¿Quiere que las lleve a su dormitorio? – Preguntó, gentilmente el chofer.

– Si no es mucha molestia. –

– ¿Las de usted también, joven? – Le preguntó, el chofer a Logan.

– No, yo estoy bien, pero gracias de todos modos. –

* * *

–Joe, creo que estamos perdidos. –Dijo Nick, viendo a su alrededor.

–No puede ser, aquí dice que nuestro dormitorio esta en la sección A-3 –Dijo Joe, sosteniendo una nota, la cuál indicaba cual era su dormitorio.

–Estas maletas ya pesan. – Dijo Nick, las pone en el suelo, de pronto ve pasar a una hermosa chica con cafés claros con una piel nevosa con un chico con gran parecido a ella, pensó que sería su hermano, y un mozo que llevaba sus maletas. Gira ojos al recordar que Yale estaba lleno de gente así, rica y engreída, lo cual el no era.

–Creo que ya lo encontré. Nick es por aquí –Dijo Joe, sacandolo de sus pensamientos.

Nick asiente lentamente mientras sigue a su hermano…

–Bueno, por fin lo encontramos –Dijo Joe mientras entraba a su dormitorio.

Nick pone cuidadosamente sus maletas arriba de una de las camas.

–¿Por que no te veo entusiasmado? – Dijo su hermano curioso, ambos esperaban esperando este día.

–Es solo que… no sé... estar aquí se me hace irreal, no puedo creer que hayamos ingresado. –

–Pues, ¡Ya ves como es el destino! –

–Tu sabes que yo no creo en esas cosas como 'El Destino'–

–Pues deberías –Dijo Joe, rodando los ojos, puesto que sabía que su hermano lo ignoraría. Al acomodar sus cosas, encuentra una nota sobre el escritorio, cuidadosamente la abre y lee lo siguiente: _'Favor de registrar este dormitorio con sus nombres, vaya a dirección para mas información'_

–¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó su hermano, viendo encima de su hombro.

– Tengo que ir a registrarnos. Te veo después, no hagas estupidices– Nick solo gira los ojos, entretanto empieza a acomodar sus cosas.

* * *

Joe camina por los pasillos con la nota en sus manos buscando la sala de registro, sin querer tropieza con alguien.

–¡Que estupida soy! – Dijo la persona con la que Joe había tropezado. La cual era una chica, de cabello castaño claro y ojos café oscuro.

–Lo siento, estaba algo distraído, el estupido fui yo. – Dijo él algo apenado.

Ella se levanta lentamente, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

–Entonces, ¿estás bien?- Dijo Joe

–Si. Adiós. –

–Espera. Soy Joseph por cierto, pero puedes decirme Joe. –

–Victoria –Dijo ella antes de partir rápidamente.

–_Raro_ –Pensó Joe para si mismo, mientras seguía caminando.

* * *

–_Que estupida fuí. ¿Cómo es que tropecé?. Claro siempre soy así de torpe_ – Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver a su nueva compañera de cuarto, una chica hermosa de ojos café con una piel blanca como la nieve.

–Hey, Soy Demetria, pero dime Demi. ¿Eres mi compañera? – Dijo Demi sonriendo.

Victoria asiente lentamente mientras va al escritorio a dejar sus cosas

–¿Cómo te llamas? – Preguntó Demi.

– Victoria Morrison –

–¿Morrison? Como el cantante Michael Morrison (_N/A: Este cantante no existe, porsiacaso_). Es tu pariente ¿o algo? – Dijo Demi asombrada…

–No – Contestó Victoria.

–Oh. – Avergonzada se sienta en su cama

Victoria suspira, para luego sentarse en el escritorio a leer.

–¿No hablas mucho verdad? – Dijo Demi.

–Mira, no te conozco, además en estos momentos, no tengo muchas ganas de hablar. –

– Que humor – Dijo Demi rodando los ojos.

Victoria se queda viendo a su nueva compañera, luego suelta una pequeña risa, a la que Demi luego se une.

–Lo siento, es que en estos días he estado en otro mundo– Se disculpo.

– Esta bien, entiendo como te sientes. Y dime, ¿hay chicos lindos?

–Pues si, pero en mi opinión, son solo unos idiotas que solo quieren pasarse de listos con las chicas.

–Típico de los hombres –Dijo Demi rodando los ojos.

–¿Qué es esto? – Preguntó Victoria mientras tomaba una nota que había sobre el escritorio.

–¿Qué dice? –

–Que tenemos que ir a registrarnos. –

–Si quieres voy yo, así conozco un poco más el edificio –Se ofreció Demi.

–Como quieras. – Le entrega la nota a Demi.

Demi sonríe y toma la nota.

Sale de la habitación y comienza a caminar por los pasillos, observando a todas las personas que pasaban junto a ella.

Uno que otro chico le sonreía pero ella no les daba importancia, no los encontraba tan interesantes, como para devolverles una enorme sonrisa.

De pronto, sin querer, se topa con un chico de su edad, alto y de cabello rizado.


	2. Capitulo 2: Conociendo gente nueva

**Capitulo 2: Conociendo gente nueva.**

— Lo siento.

El chico se voltea lentamente, y se sorprende al ver a la hermosa chica que había visto hace un rato

— No te preocupes –Dijo finalmente, con toda esa seriedad que lo identificaba. Luego de eso, partió sin decir otra palabra.

— Algo me dice que no son muy amigables aquí – Dijo volteando los ojos y siguiendo su recorrido.

* * *

Nick continuó caminando rápidamente hasta llegar a su habitación, para encontrarse ahí con Joe sentado en la cama

- ¿Fuiste a explorar la jungla?

- Si… -dijo mientras se sentaba en el escritorio, sacó una libreta de hojas blancas y comenzó a dibujar la silueta de una mujer

Joe se acerco a su hermano lentamente, sin interrumpirlo en su concentración.

-¿Quien es ella?

- No sé como se llama, la he visto dos veces el día de hoy –Miró nuevamente a el. Había dibujado perfectamente a Demetria Lovato.

-Pues, déjame decirte que si es así como la dibujaste… no esta anda mal. Yo en cambio, me topé con Victoria, una chica algo rara –Dijo mientras volvía a recostarse sobre su cama.

-¿Por que rara? –Dijo murando a su hermano

- No lo sé… aunque hablé súper poco con ella, me pareció algo extraña, como si ocultara algo

- Tal vez, su personalidad sea así

-Si, tal vez.

* * *

**Al día ****siguiente**

Logan miraba su horario de clases algo confundido, no sabía cual era el salón que le tocaba ahora y no se sentía con la confianza de preguntarle a alguien cual era el salón que le correspondía.

-Eres nuevo, ¿verdad? –Comento una chica sonriente que iba pasando por el lugar.

-Si. ¿Sabes donde esta…? –Dijo sin poder terminar la frase

-Te toca Matemática, igual que a mi, te salvaste esta ves –Dijo sonriéndole alegremente-

Sonríe un poco- Disculpa pero, ¿quien eres?

Sonríe y gira los ojos – Lo siento, mi nombre es Alicia Urban.

-Logan Lovato –Extiende gentilmente su mano.

Extraña se queda viendo la mano de Logan –Aquí no se acostumbra a saludar así…

-Oh –Dijo un poco avergonzado mientras bajaba nuevamente su mano.

-¿Nos vamos a clases?- preguntó la chica.

- Claro. –Dijo asintiendo con la cabeza.

- Y dime, ¿tienes hermanos o hermanas? – Comento la chica, para romper el hielo mientras caminaban.

-Sí, una hermana.

-¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Demetria.

- Me gusta –Dijo sonriendo

- ¿Tu tienes?

-Tengo un hermano, se llama Will, pero estudia en otra parte.

- ¿Y lo extrañas?

- Un poco… Bueno, comenzó la tortura – Miró una vez mas a Logan y entró al salón de clases.

Logan sonríe para si mismo y entra al salón.

* * *

Con el cabello desordenado y algo agitado, Nick entró al salón de clases, llegaba algo tarde.

-Lo siento.

-No quiero volver a verlo interrumpir mi clase. Tome asiento –Dijo algo serio el profesor.

Nick asiente con la cabeza y toma asiento en un puesto desocupado.

-Como iba diciendo jóvenes… ¿cuantos de ustedes reconocen en edificio que aparece en esta fotografía? –Dijo el profesor, señalando la imagen

- El capitolio de Estados Unidos –Dijeron varios.

-Bien, ahora… ¿Quién quiere decirme que esta haciendo George Washington aquí? –Dijo el profesor mientras mostraba el famoso mural donde aparece George Washington ataviado con la típica vestimenta masónica y de pie delante de un extraño artilugio: un enorme trípode de madera con un sistema de cuerda y polea del cual colgaba un enorme bloque de piedra

-¿Levantando ese bloque de piedra? – Dijo un chico que se encontraba en medio del salón.

- En realidad –Intervino Nick- creo que lo que esta haciendo Washington, es bajar la piedra

- Excelente. Ahora, ¿Puede alguien decirme el significado de la fecha y la hora? –Preguntó el profesor.

Después de un largo silencio de parte de los estudiantes, Demetria se aventuró a levantar la mano.

-¿Señorita…?

- Lovato, Dematria Lovato.

- Muy bien señorita Lovato, ¿Qué cree usted que signifique la fecha y la hora?

Demi suspiró y luego, algo nerviosa, levantó la voz para ser escuchada.

- Basada en mis conocimientos, creo que ese preciso momento fue escogido por tres famosos masones; George Washington, Benjamín Franklin y Pierre L'Enfant, el principal arquitecto de Washington.

-Continúe –Dijo el profesor, atento a lo que decía Demi.

-Básicamente, la piedra angular fue colocada en esa fecha y a esa hora porque, entre otras cosas, el auspicioso Caput Draconis estaba en Virgo –Dijo Observando que todo el mundo empezaba a intercambiar miradas- En otras palabras, la razón fue astrología, pero no la astrología que conocemos sino…

- Muy bien Demetria –Interrumpió el profesor- Quede magnificado con tu respuesta, pero ahora déjame explicar lo demás a mi.

Demi, nerviosa asiente lentamente, mientras veía que todos la observaban.

* * *

_Entonces es rica y engreída, pero no tonta_ –Pensaba Nicholas- _Interesante…_ -Lamentablemente sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la campana para cambiar de clases.

* * *

Demi, apresurada se dispuso a recoger sus cosas y salio del salón de clases, caminando ahora completamente sola inundada en sus pensamientos

-¡Demetria! –Gritó la chica, mientras corría tras ella.

- Victoria. –Dijo sonriendo al verla y caminando junto a ella.

-¿Cómo te fue en tu primera clase?

-Pues… yo diría que bien, ¿y a ti?

- Mas o menos. Al entrar a clase de Matemáticas, me di cuenta de que estaba con Alicia.

- ¿Alicia? ¿Quién es ella? –Pregunto curiosa.

- Es mi ex-mejor amiga. Hace no mucho tiempo, tuvimos una pelea y desde entonces no nos hablamos.

- Oh, y ¿Por qué…?- Dijo sin poder terminar, ya que un chico que en su vida había visto, se paro frente a ellas interrumpiendo el paso.

-Victoria, nos volvemos a ver…

- ¿Y tu eres…?

Joe estaba a punto de contestar, cuando logra notar que la chica que estaba al lado de Victoria era la misma que estaba en los dibujos de su hermano

-Eres mas bonita en persona –Dijo sonriéndole a Demi.

Ella, se ruboriza y sonríe al escuchar al chico decir tales palabras.

-Lo siento, no se que me paso –Dijo reaccionando y un poco avergonzado- Soy Joseph Deluro, mucho gusto.

-Demetria Lovato – Dijo sonriendo.

* * *

Mil sin subir la continuación, lo sé. Bueno, espero que te hasha gustado:3 . Un beso. cdt;3


End file.
